There are various forms of communication between users of a computing device, such as via electronic mail (“e-mail”), social media (e.g., social networking sites), text messaging, etc. Messages, including documents (e.g., word processing document), that are composed and distributed to recipients in such a manner may include text that loses the interest of the recipient in reading the message. For example, the recipient may receive a message regarding the current policies and guidelines of the recipient's employer. Such a message may include text that loses the interest of the recipient thereby preventing the recipient from reading the entirety of the message and not acquiring the needed information.
Furthermore, with ever increasing amounts of messages to review, it is becoming more important to compose messages that maintain the interest of the recipient since the recipient has less time to read each message. The problem with composing messages to maintain the interest of a recipient may be even more difficult in cases where the message is being sent to disparate recipients in a mass mailing, where each recipient may lose interest in reading the message in different ways.
Currently, there is not a means for assisting the author in composing a message to sustain the recipient's interest in the message.